An Honest Mistake
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: Surely she didn't think, there was no way... England, America and Sealand fall prey to some natural assumptions. Fem!America. Country and Human names used. Oneshot.


Arthur Kirkland also known as England sighed questioning yet again why he had said he'd look after Sealand. After all the micronation wasn't exactly his biggest fan. Still Peter was his brother, anyone who had seen his eyebrows could attest to that, so as a gentleman he felt it was only correct he cared for the boy if he needed it. These feelings were why when Finland had asked him if he wouldn't mind looking after Sealand sometime while he and Sweden had some time alone together he hadn't been able to refuse. Besides he needed to check on how the boy was anyway, Arthur wasn't really sure about those Nordics (even if Norway and he had magic meetings together). Still Arthur was sure that one day his better nature was going to be the death of him.

The fact was it didn't really matter how exactly Arthur had got into the problem at hand, it was the fact he was in it. The problem being he had no idea where the child was. He had thought it was a good idea to let Peter go out in the garden, after football was an interest they both shared so perhaps it was something they could do together. As it happened the boy had given him hardly a "Jerk England" before escaping out the gate. Now in England's imperial past the house of the British Empire had all gates and doors firmly locked and secure to keep any colonies from escaping off places but the present home of the United Kingdom was not equipped in the same manner. After all it was only Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland who lived there apart from Arthur himself and even they did so rarely what with devolution and everything. It wasn't really surprising Arthur mused, everyone seemed to want to leave him, in fact that was the root of his current problem too. Was he really that repulsive? Still this was no time to focus on the past, that was a completely different matter (after all part of Scotland's annoyance had been due to the fact it was his boss who was reigning over both of them so why were they living in England's house?). No, Sealand had made it quite clear he was his own country and that was why he had let Sweden take him, no point getting attached. Although now seeing the almost nuclear family Sweden had assembled Arthur had to admit he did feel rather jealous. Right. Sweden. Sweden who would be very unhappy if he came back to find Sealand lost. Sweden who could be flipping scary want he wanted to. Sweden who thanks to his rather interesting accent Arthur had no idea when he was due home. Arthur had no choice but to find the young micronation as soon as possible. The child was running amok in London somewhere and Arthur did not appreciate the irony. He turned back towards his home hoping that perhaps the micronation would be there.

When Arthur reached his home there was indeed a blond nation on his doorstep. Unfortunately as their height, age and gender showed it was the wrong blonde nation.

"America."

"Iggy! I was like starting to think you weren't going to come, I mean I probably shoulda called ahead but then it wouldn't have been an awesome surprise."

"Look, America"

"Allie"

"Alright then Ally, I really don't have time for this, I need to find Peter"

"You've lost someone? Looks like you need a hero and I Allie F. Jones am a hero so I'll help"

Arthur had long given up trying to convince Allie that the correct word was heroine and he decided considering help could be useful to refrain from informing her that her current pose made her look like one of her cheerleaders.

"Do you even know who I'm looking for?"

"No"

"Well it's Sealand"

He got a blank stare in response then "Dude, are you sure that's a country?"

"No, it not"

"What? Wait to confuse me. What's he look like?"

"Erm, around this tall, blonde, blue eyes, wears a sailor suit"

"Oh right, you mean that mini-you that tried to sneak into world meetings, why didn't you say so? Still we'd better go find him. He was cute"

Cute was not really a word Arthur would use to describe his brother.

"So do you know where he is?"

Arthur stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Of course I know where he is, that's why I'm searching the whole of London, get a grip America of course I don't know where the hell he is" he suddenly stopped as an idea hit him, it was so obvious. Grabbing America he pulled the younger nation behind till he reached his destination.

The Houses of Parliament. Luckily he was recognized from his trips there and once they were inside people simply assumed they were part of one the tour groups. Looking around he noted they still seemed less settled than usual after the strange events of the election (and supposed the ongoing Labour leadership contest too), grabbing a member of staff, he described Peter to him and discovered that they had indeed a child matching that description. Waiting for someone to arrive with him Arthur had to listen to America blathering on about nonsense.

"Erm, hello" an attractive young lady (probably some MP's secretary) pulling a reluctant looking Sealand behind her. "Here he is, it was the funniest thing, he was trying to get MP's to pass a bill recognising some place called Sealand, you must have been so worried"

"Humph, I don't know what you were thinking running off like that." Arthur thought this response was quite adequate. America however did not. "Oh ignore him, he's not very good with emotions, he was worried really, you should have seen him earlier"

The young lady seemed much happier with this response "that's so sweet, he's the spitting image if you, you know, well except for his eyes, they're his mothers."

Arthur was rather confused as to how she knew Sealand's mother as he wasn't aware he had one himself. Wait. Stop. Surely she didn't? She thought America, was the mother and she'd just remarked on his resemblance to him which meant she thought that he and America... That America and him were...

Sealand seemed to reach a similar conclusion for he almost yelled "eew, Jerk Eng...Arthur isn't my dad he's way too uncool, my dad's so much better"

Arthur decided to try to resolve the situation "um, what he means to say is that he isn't ours, he's my little brother"

"Oh" the lady seemed as embarrassed as he was. Arthur decided it was expedient exit was the best way to salvage the situation.

Once they were out the door, America who had been uncharacteristically quiet tapped him on the shoulder.

"Iggy? You know that woman in there, did she think we were together, like, together together?"

Arthur started to blush, of course America's famous inability to read the atmosphere would fail to manifest itself the one time it might actually be useful.

"Cos, that would be like really weird and you're just old and way too unawesome for me and I mean those eyebrows..."

"Thank you America. I believe you've made your point and I'd like to point out that physically I'm only around three years older than you thank you very much."

"Aww, have I upset Iggy again?"

When he was eventually able to sit at home and relax in his chair he had to admit that it had a been a good thing America had came around. Allie seemed to have an insatiable energy and was quite happy to play all his video games with him, even playing against him on her own DS.

Just then his phone rang "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking" he replied

"Arthur" It was his boss, or maybe his deputy boss, they sounded quite similar "What's this I hear about you having a child with America?"

Just when Arthur had been beginning to think the day might have turned out alright…

* * *

_A/N: eh, just a little something I wrote up on the ipod (yes, ipod not ipad) ages ago when babysitting which I decided to post. Why Fem!America? Well as mpreg doesn't exist in the real world, one of them had to be female and as in the manga/webcomic, he looks like mini-england-with-blue-eyes (even if he looks even more like Al & Artie's lovechild in the anime...) it couldn't be England cause I needed the resemblance. Is there an accepted fanon name for Fem!America, as I've seen a few._


End file.
